What Was I Thinking
by nelissa
Summary: Based on the song 'What Was I Thinging' by Dierks Bentley. What if Serena gets a date with her long time crush, but daddy doesnt aprove. will she go? and will the night turn out okayy? R&R.


An.

Okayy, I know the first word, in the song, is a name, and its not Serena, but I am a die hard fan ( and we can pretend, right?), annnnd, listening to this song made me want to write about them. I would have done it sooner, but I am only now… getting back into my writing stage.

Ohh, yeahh… im going to have Serena and Darien closer-ish to the same age

Serena - 19

Darien - 21

Melissa xoxo;

--

'Wow' the only thing Darien could think at the moment as Serena came back from her holiday, as far as he knew she was heading south, her home he thought he heard her say. It was her first day back, and boy was he surprised, he knew she was gorgeous, and he was having a hard enough time before the golden tan, when she still had that ridicules 'meatball' hairstyle; but now, now she looked… wow

Serena felt someone looking her way as soon as she walked into the crown arcade, her long time hangout, the two gorgeous guys were just a plus, kind of. Looking around the room, she noticed a few people of the opposite sex were admiring her newly acquired beauty. Sending them all a smile, she continued her walk to the counter, where she knew her best male friend would be waiting, and the man she couldn't stop thinking about all summer; Darien.

"It's quite rude to stare," Serena tossed the comment out like it was nothing. "actually I'm having a hard time figuring out if staring, or drooling is worse," turning to make eye contact with Darien.

"Hey sere, long time no see," Andrew, the crown owner smiled at her, knowing that she was bugging his best friend, he held his arms wide open, welcoming the hug he knew was going to happen.

"Andy!!" jumping into his arms, she buried her face in his neck.

"You know, I think you stunned him," Andrew whispered into her ear while they were hugging

"Took him long enough to notice me," Serena mumbled back. Releasing her death-grip on Andrew, she let her eyes stray over to Darien, only to find him still looking at her. "Awee, its okay handsome, if you want a hug too, all you have to do is say something," already knowing that Darien was just going to mumble about 'blonde's hugging' and what not, she turned her attention back to Andrew.

"I want a hug too."

"My summer was a total bo—I'm sorry, what did you say?" Snapping her head from Andrew, she met Darien's gaze head on.

"I said, I want a hug too," turning in the stool he was on, Darien waited for the small blonde to make her move. He knew she wasn't expecting him to ask for a hug, that's why she started talking about her summer. He also knew she was caught off guard when he said he wanted one. Serena's brave front was not gone, and it appeared like she was having a battle within. Hug him or not. What can she lose? Nothing right?

Jumping off the stool she was seated on, she walked over to Darien, keeping eye contact, and held her arms up, expecting him to initiate the hug. "Nuh-uh, you said you would hug me, and I'm looking forward to it" Darien knew it was an immature card to play, but he would do what ever to get this blonde bombshell into his arms.

Stepping closer, she positioned herself between his knees, chest to chest. She slowly traced her fingertips up his arms, and over his shoulders, ending up meeting and locking together, pulling herself a little more snug against his frame. Darien's hands moved on their own, even after he told them to stay put, they snaked their way from her hips, up her waist and around her back, where they stayed.

"I often wondered what it felt like to hug you," Serena softly mumbled as she brushed his cheek with her soft one.

"Have you now? Well… if it makes you feel any better…" Darien trailed on with his words as his face went deeper into her neck "so have I," he continued, placing his lips against her collarbone in a butterfly kiss "and, I think… I really like it."

After Darien was done making love with his lips to her collarbone, he attempted to make his way up to taste her lips.

"Ahem." That little sound was all it took to break them up, curse Andrew.

"Tonight," Darien mumbled. Casting Serena a longing look, and then sent Andrew a cold glair.

"umm, you drive?"

"Yeah..?"

"Good, I'm going to have to sneak out, be ready, poppa don't like me with…anyone of the opposite sex, Heh."

"And your how old again?" was his reply.

"ohh hush, he's just protective'

Later that night, Serena was climbing out her window to meet Darien, she told him to meet her by the gate, any further then that, and her poppa would have him killed before he reached the gate.

Tripping over herself Serena handed with a loud thud and the neighbors dog next door went wild, barking and yapping. Getting up quickly, she ran towards Darien's car, thankful that he was already turned around, as she reached the door of the car, Serena's dad came out holding a shotgun

"He fired at me! Holy F-"

"No need to swear, just hit the gas, Fast!!" bullets flew into Darien's bumper as he flew out of the drive way and down the street.

"He looks like he's been in jail before,"

"He has… a while ago, I was… 17, and I snuck out with a… friend, nothing happened, my… friend was 18, so…" Serena's voice trailed off

"I better get one Hell of a good night kiss for this!" Darien said only half serious. Not really caring about Serena's father, not right now anyways, that will come later. Coming to a red stop light, he finally took in Serena's appearance, Little white tank top that was a huge contrast to the black pair of jeans she was wearing. Her hair was put up in a messy bun, and she only had a little bit of eyeliner on, still she looked amazing.

Darien watched as Serena slid into the middle seat of his truck and placed her hand on his thy, giving him a flirty smile, and for a second he stopped breathing wondering if she would go up further. Slowly she did and when she was close to making his heart stop they heard sirens.

"Pretty good, made it to the county," smirked Serena as she blew into Darien's ear. "How well do you drive then you are… distracted." Releasing a shaky breath, Darien slammed on the gas and pulled down a dirt and rock road, switching his truck into 4-wheel. "Four cars are on your ass, think fast, and drive faster." she mumbled into Darien's ear while moving his shirt aside so that she could play with his stomach, still keeping her one hand on his inner thy. Making a sharp turn right, he pulled into a cornfield, and shut off the lights. The turn forced Serena against his side even more, making her hand brush a sensitive spot.

"You done that purposely." Giving out a deep laugh, he ignored her.

* * *

Somewhere in the cornfield, they lost the cops, and end up at a country club.

As a fast pace song came on, Serena took Darien's hand and led him to the dance floor, not that he was complaining.

Turning around in his arms, putting them face to face

"You amaze me with your moves Mr. Shields," Serena said with a heavy English accent.

"I'm not only good on my feet, my lady," Darien said back with the same accent, as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her closer.

"I bet." She joked back, as she turned once again, so that she was facing away from him, grinding her backside against Darien, making his breath hitch.

"Okay buddy, time to share. She's fine and I want a piece of that ass too." With out even thinking Darien sent his fist across the strangers face, knocking out a tooth in the process. Getting a better look at the man who tried to cut his entertaining night with his bombshell short, he realized that this man was twice the size of him in weight, and towers over him a good 10 inches. Noticing a tattoo on his right arm, he looked up to see of anyone else had see what just went on. About 20 other men, all like the stranger were looking at him, he was dead. Grabbing Serena's hand he ran to the entrance, and back to his truck. Sliding over the hood, he landed, almost gracefully.

" I really don't want too…" Serena whined.

"We'll go out again, promise." With a huge smile she dropped the subject. Driving past the front gate this time, he slowed and put his truck in park.

"Shit, Poppa is still out, who's idea was it to bring me home now?" giving Darien a smug smile, looking at her sheepishly, he noticed 'poppa' start to walk his way with the shotgun still in hand

"Hold on to something." He put the truck into reverse, and Serena laughed and threw her dad a smile, that had 'come and get me' written all over it. Shotgun shells were flying, but they were already gone.

* * *

Pulling into Darien's driveway, they got out of the car, and he led them upstairs. His apartment was nicely furnished, and comfortable looking.

"I think you owe me something," Darien mumbled, walking up to Serena, placing butterfly kisses on her collarbone.

"And what is this… thing, you speak of?" Serena managed to say.

"I'm sure you can think of something rewarding,"

"Ohh yeah? Show me how to dance."

"You know how to dance," half confused, he paused to look at her, she had an evil glint in her eyes.

"But you were bragging earlier of your talent…" sliding her fingers up his shirt, and over his stomach "you said something about being good… off your feet"

"You're going to be the death of me," He managed to reply

For the first time, their lips connected, it was soft, but then it was consumed by passion, and the fire was lit, one that would not be easy to put out.

* * *

Fin!

* * *

Wha'd'ya think?

Melissa Xoxo;

The song is below.

What was I thinking, By Dierks Bentley

Becky was a beauty from South Alabama  
Her Daddy had a hard lock and nine pound hammer  
Think He even did a little time in the slammer  
What was I thinking?  
She snuck out one night and met me by the front gate  
Her daddy came out waving that twelve gage  
We tore out the drive, he peppered my tailgate  
What was I thinking?

Oh I knew there'd be Hell to pay,  
But that crossed my mind a little too late!

Chorus  
Cuz' I was thinking 'bout a little white tank top sitting right there in the middle by me  
I was thinking about a long kiss man just gotta get goin' with a night like me  
Well I know what I was feeling But What was I thinking?  
But What was I thinking?

What was I thinking?

By the county line the cops were nipping on our heels  
Pulled off the road kicked it to 4 wheel  
Shut off the lights, tore through a corn field  
What was I thinking?  
Out the other side she was hollerin' "Faster! ?  
Took the third road had the radio blastin'  
Hit the Honky Tonk for a little close dancin'  
What was I thinking?

Oh I knew there'd be Hell to pay,  
But that crossed my mind a little too late!

Chorus

When a mountain of a man with a "Born to Kill ? tattoo  
tried to cut in I knocked out his front tooth  
Ran outside hood sliding like Bullduke  
What was I thinking?  
I finally got her home half past too late  
Her daddy's in a lawn chair sittin' in the driveway  
Put it in park as he started my way,  
What was I thinking?

Oh What was I thinking?  
Oh What was I thinking?

And she gave a come and get me grin,  
And like a bullet we were gone again!

Chorus

What was I thinking?


End file.
